


Playtime

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Wetting, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purposed Wetting, Sex Games, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing a new kind of bedroom game, Dean and Cas are instructed to each tell each other one kink they've been hiding from each other and explore it. What neither of them expected though was to find out that they both shared the same secret fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling super depressed so I decided I needed to write something and despite my best efforts to update a WIP for my main account, I failed and just ended up being kinky trash. Although when aren't I kinky trash? *crawls back in the trashcan* Enjoy.

When Dean first brought home a game to use in the bedroom, Cas laughed at him. But they tried it, and much to both of their surprise, had a lot of fun. It was sexy, but also playful and there were so many more laughs and smiles than normal. And that was something both of them needed more of. So once or twice every couple of weeks, they’d find a new game or just re-use an old one. Tonight was one of those nights though. Neither of them had work tomorrow and they planned to stretch the night out as long as they could. 

 

“Hickey? Again?” Cas scoffed. “That’s not fair!” 

 

“I think it’s fair.” Dean smirked, lowering himself back on top of Cas. 

 

“This is why I hate computers.” Cas grumbled. “It’s completely rigged to give you all the good stuff.” 

 

“You gave me hickeys too.” Dean replied. 

 

“Yeah. Like two.” Cas snorted. “While on the other hand, I look like I’ve been strangled.” 

 

“You’re one sexy strangle victim then.” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas rolled his eyes and sat back on his elbows. “Go again.” 

 

“No. I want to give you a hickey.” Dean said. 

 

“Too bad.” Cas stated. “This is a computer program made by user-based suggestions. There’s thousands of choices and yet you keep getting hickey. Why can’t you get _Suck Cas’s dick_ or something?” 

 

“Well all you have to do is ask.” Dean sang, slowly tracing a finger down Cas’s chest and to his stomach. 

 

“That’s not my point.” Cas chuckled. “Although don’t get me wrong, I love a good dick-sucking. Just go again. I’m tired of getting hickeyed.” 

 

“Alright. Fine.” Dean replied, sitting back up and leaning over to the laptop on the nightstand. He waited for the page to load and then read it aloud. “Both partners confess on kink or fetish they have that is unknown to the other. Explore it more if both wish.” 

 

“Well that sounds boring.” Cas mused. 

 

“Would you prefer a hickey?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yes.” Cas asked, turning his neck to the side.

 

“Well sucks to be you. This is what we got this time.” Dean smiled. 

 

“You asshole.” Cas muttered. 

 

“So what’s something you like that you haven’t told me?” Dean smirked. 

 

“Nothing.” Cas shrugged. 

 

“Oh bullshit. Everyone has that one secret kink that they’d never say.” Dean argued playfully. 

 

“Okay. I’ll bite. Sure. But there’s a reason no one says it.” Cas replied. 

 

“But see. Say it.” Dean drawled. 

 

“Yeah only if you’d say yours.” Cas snorted. 

 

“Well you don’t know how fucked up mine is. I’d trust you with my life, but still haven’t told you. That’s how fucked up it is.” Dean stated. 

 

“Well same here.” Cas scoffed. “Just hurry up and say it so I can say mine, we can both pretend tonight never happened, and get on with this before I go soft. I want to be touched, not deep emotional stuff.”

 

“Don’t those go hand in hand on occasion?” Dean asked. 

 

“Well yes. But now is not an occasion. I’m horny. Seduce me.” Cas said. 

 

Dean laughed. “I love you.” 

 

Cas’s face softened and he smiled. “I love you, too.” 

 

“You trust me though, right?” Dean purred, laying back on top of his boyfriend and nibbling at the crook of his neck. 

 

“Of course.” Cas answered, tilting his head urging Dean to kiss him more. 

 

“Then you say yours first and then I’ll say mine.” Dean stated. 

 

“Is that your way of saying you don’t trust me to follow through?” Cas asked. 

 

“Possibly. But I don’t think you would if you told me that I was disgusting and fucked up and you hated me. I mean you’re going to think that anyways, but I’d at least like to get something out of it.” Dean smiled. 

 

“But I don’t want to tell you.” Cas said. 

 

“Why not?” Dean asked. 

 

“Well why don’t you want to tell me?” Cas countered. 

 

“Because I…I’m scared of what you’d think.” Dean whispered. “Why you?” 

 

“Because I love you.” Cas answered. 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Dean mumbled into the side of Cas’s neck, running his hands down Cas’s chest and then settling to hold him at his waist. 

 

“Because if I told you you’d break up with me.” Cas stated. 

 

“I love you. I’d never break up with you over something as silly as what makes that dangly thing in your pants become not so dangly.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Well ditto.” Cas shrugged. 

 

“I’m not going unless you do first.” Dean sang.

 

“Fine. But you have to promise you won’t break up with me. Or hate me. Or make fun of me.” Cas said. 

 

“Baby…” Dean sighed, pulling a way a little bit so he could look Cas in the face. “I would never. I _could_ never.” 

 

“Promise?” Cas asked. 

 

“Promise.” Dean stated, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’s mouth and then going back to kissing his neck and shoulder. 

 

“Well I…I like to…I like to pee myself for sexual pleasure.” Cas blurted out. 

 

Dean slowly drew away and stared at Cas. Cas looked at Dean expectantly, worry filling his expression. A small whimper escaped his lips and Dean smiled at him. Cas’s eyes widened in silent fear. Dean then burst out laughing and collapsed onto Cas’s shoulder. 

 

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me.” Cas choked. 

 

“No no no no no no. I’m not making fun of you.” Dean laughed. “The thing is, that’s just what I was gonna say. Just different words.” 

 

“What?” Cas asked, returning to a neutral expression.

 

“I do that all the time. I love wetting myself oh my God.” Dean breathed. 

 

“You do?” Cas smiled. 

 

Dean nodded eagerly. 

 

“Oh.” Cas hummed. “How come we never shared that before? We could have been having even more fun together.” 

 

“Well from now on we get to then, don’t we?” Dean asked, giddy. 

 

“Yes. But I feel I should mention that the site said to explore the kink, too.” Cas added. 

 

Dean glanced over at the screen. “Aren’t you right?” 

 

“I am.” Cas nodded. 

 

“We should do some exploring then shouldn’t we?” Dean mused. 

 

Cas smiled again. 

 

“You go first.” Dean growled. 

 

“Why me?” Cas asked. “I just had to go first for admitting.” 

 

“Yeah well wouldn’t you like to go first for doing?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Possibly not.” Cas answered. 

 

“Well why? We’re both into it.” Dean stated. 

 

“Because. I’ve never…done this with anyone.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Well now you can do it with me.” Dean softly began kissing Cas and caressed his cheek with one hand. “You’re blushing.” 

 

“I know.” Cas laughed. 

 

“You’re a dweeb.” Dean sighed. 

 

“I know.” Cas repeated. 

 

Dean laughed, and nuzzled his face against Cas’s affectionately. “Go first?” 

 

“…” Cas paused and made a humming sound. “Alright. Move back a little.” 

 

Dean sat up and scooted back so he was on Cas’s knees. He stared at Cas’s jeans, an obvious erection straining to get out. He glanced up at Cas who was also watching intently, smiling and biting his bottom lip. 

 

Cas shut his eyes for a moment and released a sigh and Dean’s stomach swelled in anticipation. Slowly, Cas’s pants started darkening and a small puddle formed in between his thighs which quickly soaked into the white sheets below. Dean began sliding back down to lie on top of Cas, proceeding to gently kiss him and drag his hand leisurely down his chest until he reached Cas’s waistband, which he swiftly unzipped. Dean let his hand wander down into Cas’s jeans, feeling all the trapped piss inside the thick denim. Cas moaned quietly as Dean groped at him through his boxers, the stream running over his fingers and against his hand. He rubbed his hand all over, dragging the wet, warm boxers against Cas’s shaft. Cas’s hips rolled forward as his hands met Dean’s hair moaning into his mouth and kissing him. Both of them smiled against each other’s lips, hands roaming each other. 

 

“Your turn.” Cas whispered, panting against Dean. 

 

Dean chuckled mischievously and removed his hand from Cas’s pants then sat up, straddling his stomach. He loved the feeling of being desperate and he’d been doing a hold all day - which he confesses, is a rather risky thing to do since he knew he and Cas were playing a game tonight - but he finally got to relieve himself, which always felt ten times better. He immediately let everything go, piss soaking through his boxers and running all over Cas’s stomach at a rapid rate. 

 

“Someone had to go.” Cas mused. 

 

“I may or may have been doing a hold all day.” Dean smiled, looking down at watching as golden liquid streamed all over his partner and spread about the bedspread beneath them. 

 

“I vote you invite me to the next one.” Cas stated, watching lustfully as pee continued to come from Dean’s now dark grey boxers. 

 

“You know I will.” Dean growled, the amount of piss running over Cas being to finally diminish. 

 

And just as quickly as he’d started, he finished, he began sliding backwards down to Cas’s knees so he could admire the mess he’d made, but looked at Cas in bewildered amusement and he moaned as gasped as Dean moved over him. 

 

“Well what just got into you?” Dean chuckled. 

 

“I may have just came in my pants.” Cas answered. 

 

Dean laughed and replaced his hand in Cas’s hands, this time pulling up white on his fingers. “Well would you look at that…” 

 

Dean pushed each finger in his mouth one at a time, sucking the come off and licked his lips teasingly.

 

“You’re really hot. I can’t help it.” Cas whimpered. 

 

“I know I am.” Dean said, rolling off Cas and lying down next to him. He ran his hand through Cas’s dark strands and desperately began kissing him. “Well you just came in _your_ pants, which means now it’s _my_ turn to come in _mine_.” 

 

“And I assume it’s up to me to get you there.” Cas smiled, turning on top of Dean and then beginning to inch his way downwards until he pulled the waistband of Dean’s boxers down with his teeth, a large hard-on springing up. Cas stared at it hungrily before making Dean’s collapse against the bed and moan. 


End file.
